The Room of Queries
by MAC Admin
Summary: They're off... They're off to do some mischief... or should I say, fun! Yeah! Their old yet never failing tradition would make sure of that. Brace youself for some humorous romance! Parings: YA RP HT CM?
1. Chapter 1

**The Room of Queries**

**By: MAC ADMI**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own Shaman King… it belongs to someone else… ;P We got the idea for this story from **_Twenty Questions_**.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure this is the right way!" Tamao asked with concern.

"But of course! I have the map, don't I?" Chocolove said confidently. But then, Ren poked Chocolove's nose with his Kwan Dao and said, "Here. Let me see the map."

The rest of the group turned their attention to Ren and Chocolove…

"WHAT THE F-?" Ren bellowed at Chocolove. His eyes grew fiery with anger. Ren, then, assaulted Chocolove (kind of punch the living daylight out of him). And Chocolove soared up in the sky. Manta scuttled after Chocolove hollering, "Chocolove, wait for me!" And… they left the scene.

"Why, in the world, did you do that!" Pirika asked Ren, flabbergasted. Ren sweat dropped.

"Uhmmm… Err… It's because Chocolove's leading us to the wrong way." Ren said simply.

The group gathered around Ren and glanced at the map. Their mouths plummeted on the ground.

"I can't believe this! This is the most idiotic thing Chocolove did! He's reading the map upturned!" Anna said indignantly.

"Give me the map! I'll be the one to read it!" she continued.

Time passed by… and before long, they reached the Heart of Mt. Para-Para where their 'traditional' rest house is located.

"Yes! Yes! We did it! We're here at last." Yoh said while leaping up and down happily. The rest sweat dropped.

"I always think that Yoh is such a cool guy…" Horo-Horo thinks aloud.

As you can see, it's amazing how these youngsters managed to stay intact when they all have different personalities…

Yoh, being the only son and legatee of the Asakura family, grew up to be a blithe type of guy.

Anna, also an only child, appears to be the exact opposite of Yoh. She's very demanding and kind of bratty, meaning, she always get what she wants even by brute forced… or by brute force.

Ren, also the sole heir of the Tao family; he has a pretty sister who's married with the legendary Pai Long, has his hair pointed upwards (I wonder if he puts gel in it… '), obviously the boy counterpart of Anna.

Pirika, the very charming yet annoying little sister of the unfortunate Horo-Horo.

Horo-Horo, the ill-fated brother of Pirika and like Ren, has spiky hair. (Oh well, you know how it looks like…)

Tamao, the diffident type yet she knows when to become the 'TERROR' of the group.

Chocolove, the wannabe jester of the group.

Manta, the smallest yet the most affluent in the group. Also brainy and has his own airplane. (I guess size _really _doesn't matter… ne?)

Maybe, it's their wealth that keeps them together. Or maybe not…

They entered the rest house and each went to their respective rooms. They unpack their things and after unpacking, went to the great hall where their round traditional table could be found.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Short, ne? Don't worry because Chapter 2is coming up! So...

Please review!

Finally, I've typed the first chapter. HOORAYY!

Hep hep

HOORAY!

Hep hep

HOORAY!

* * *

**Preview to Chapter Two:**

"Hmm.. I've got an idea!" Chocolove bawled...

"You're insane!" Ren fired back.

"That idea is ludicrous, I tell you!" Pirika added.

The rest eyed the two evilly and all had the same devious grin playing upon their face.

* * *

**Review, Review and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Ja!**

**- MAC ADMI**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Room of Queries**

**By: MAC ADMI**

****

**Disclaimer: **We do not OWN Shaman King... ok!

**Authors' Note: **

AnnaChan: waah! At last... we were able to re-publish this...

MheiChan: Yeah! We should be proud to see it published again!

AnnaChan: Yepz... until now, I am still wondering how in the world this very "wholesome" fic got removed...

MheiChan: Yeah... I've read the guidelines a while ago and it seems that this fic didn't violate anything!

AnnaChan: Huhuhu... masaklap! But at least... it's here again... Wahahaha...

MheiChan: Yup! And hopefully, it wouldn't be deleted again

AnnaChan: Hope so... well... if you readers have any problems with this fic... pls. say it... so we would not be cracking our heads up thinking what on earth we did wrong... enlighten us...

MheiChan: Yeah! You should enlighten us! (hey! am i slowly turning into your inner self or what? almost all of my answers are with... YEAH!)

AnnaChan: Haha... expression of the day, perhaps?

MheiChan: Ye... oppss! Probably!

AnnaChan: Okei! Enough with the talking...

Presenting…. Chapter Two of The Room of Queries.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They held a convention at the great hall about their old yet never failing tradition. Oh yes, it never failed them. And all these began five years ago…

_Flashback_

"Hey, I've never noticed this room before." Horo-Horo said, palpably astonished.

"But of course, you wouldn't, this is the first time we ever went here!" his sister, Pirika, said quite annoyed with his brother's absurdity.

"You're so mean!" Horo-Horo retorted back.

"So, what do you want to do with this room?" Manta asked, getting curious. (Apparently, he's back with Chocolove).

"Hmm… I've got an idea!" Chocolove bawled. "Why don't we lock two members of the group in here and see if the would end up either marrying each other or at least becoming a couple!"

"You're insane!" Ren fired back.

"That idea is ludicrous, I tell you!" Pirika added.

The rest eyed the two evilly and all had the same devious grin playing upon their young faces.

The following year, they tried it with Horo-Horo and Tamao… and it worked! And just for he fun of it, they tried it with Manta and Chocolove, the year after they tried it with Horo-Horo and Tamao. And out of the blue… uhmm… it kind of worked out. Ever since that 'little' incident, they always try to make it to a point that Manta and Chocolove should be apart. That's why they stop going to the rest house for two years and now…

_End of Flashback_

"So, it's quite obvious who should be the next pair." Pirika said, getting excited about the whole thing.

"Uhmm… are we really going to do this? I mean, we stopped doing this for… 'bout some time. Why start it again?" Yoh said, getting really anxious.

He knows what this meant, and we suppose, you (the reader) also know what they're talking about. This means that he and Anna are next in line.

------

"Why is it always me!" Yoh said, waterfalls are now starting to flow from his eyes.

"Quit being a drama king! Now go inside the room together with Anna!" Ren commanded while poking Yoh's back with his Kwan Dao.

Yoh, right now, was helpless. All of his 'so-called' friends are trying to push him inside the room where he'll definitely meet his doom.

"Aren't you my friends! Stop harassing me!" Yoh demanded.

"Quit being a chicken!" Pirika bellowed at Yoh. "You can cope with this."

"But… I can't! Besides, it's not _that_ bad being a chicken is it? I love chickens!" Yoh tried reasoning out… but to no avail. (Poor thing… ehem… man?).

Five minutes later, he was inside the room with Anna. Anna is looking as cool as ever while leaning on the wall, while Yoh looks like somewhat terrified because it's as if some

mad man is pounding at the door. As if _there's a killer_ with him inside the room (_he just didn't realize how veracious he can be_).

TBC

* * *

**Review, review and review! **

**Ja ne, minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Shaman King.

**Authors' Note: **

Sorry for the delayed update! We were so busy these past few days, not to mention we had our UPCAT last August 6. And we had our periodical exams last Aug. 11-13. So our schedules are really hectic.

Anyway, here's chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"When will you ever stop pounding the door! Aren't you tired of pounding it?" Anna asked, exasperated.

"I'll stop only if they open the door! I don't want to be a loser! A _true winner_ never quits…" Yoh replied.

"Wasn't _that_, pounding the door to get out, called quitting? Wasn't that _being _a chicken?" Anna said.

"Stop it! My poor, beloved chickens have nothing to do with this!" Yoh said.

"Yeah… yeah… You know you can't do anything anymore! Can't you see? It's too late to turn back now." Anna snapped.

Yoh, after_ realizing that Anna spoke the truth_, fell helplessly down the floor. Waterfalls streaming down his eyes.

Anna sighed. "You're such a cry-baby!"

--

Outside the room…

Ren, Pirika, Horo-Horo and Tamao can't stop themselves from snickering. For them, their triumph over Yoh was the best thing that ever happened in their group.

"Hahaha! Hihihi! Hehehe! We made it!" Horo-Horo said.

"Yes!" Pirika added happily… her fist up in the air (get the picture?). After sometime of spying (like maniacs) on Yoh and Anna (the soon-to-be _lovers_), they decided to just go on a double date since they can't hear a word coming from the room. And so… they leave.

--

Inside the room…

Yoh is found sitting on the far-end corner of the room, looking very depressed, hugging his knees close to his chest.

He's muttering to himself… "Funga fufu… Funga Fufu…"

Anna sighed. She can no longer tolerate the silence, so she decided to speak up.

"C'mon! Cheer up! We'll get them back for this. We'll become the first failure of this tradition! So, why don't we just play a game?" Anna asked.

"Err… what game? Are we going to play something like running around the room, chasing each other?" Yoh asked as he suddenly looked up expectantly at Anna… obviously, what Anna had just said made his laid back attitude return.

"What the h-? Of course not! We're no longer grade schoolers!"

"Hehe… what then?"

"We'll play _Twenty Questions_! Do you know the mechanics of the game?"

"No…" Yoh replied, unsure of what to say.

Anna sighed.

"You're so clueless." Anna sneered.

"…" was all that came from Yoh's mouth. He's obviously oblivious about the game.

"Okay, here's the mechanics. Each of us would ask a question to be answered by the other. We shall ask one another alternately until we each came up with ten questions; thus, having twenty questions all in all. Got that?" Anna asked.

"Got it! But I have one question…" Yoh trailed off.

"Go ahead."

"What kind of questions? May I ask 'personal' questions?" Yoh asked. Anna punched him.

"Why did you do that!" Yoh asked perplexed.

"You're being rude! Anyway, you can ask any question you want." Anna said.

"Funga Fufu!" Yoh replied.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

So, what do you think? Just tell us your comments through reviews!

**Review! Review! And Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Again, we do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Funga fufu!" Yoh replied.

"What, in the whole wide world, are you saying!" Anna inquired, her patience wearing thin.

"Ehe… shall we start? Who will ask first? Are you sure I can ask 'any' question?" Yoh asked nonstop. Obviously, he's very excited. At least, for once, he would talk to Anna amicably and civilly.

"_Arigatou, Kami-sama!"_ Yoh thought to himself.

"Well, I would go first."

"Any problems?" Anna added seeing the disappointment on Yoh's face.

"But why can't I go first?"

"Baka! If you wanted to go first, why did you still ask me who would go first! Could you make use of your head more often? Please!" A vein popped on Anna's fine forehead.

"Ehe… gomen! Can we please start now?" Yoh asked immediately, sensing the wrath coming from Anna.

"Do the honor…"

"Well… ano… are you really… uhmm… you know…" Yoh stuttered.

"Darn it! I can't understand what you're trying to say! Silly!" Anna yelled, another vein popped into her fair forehead.

"Ehe… well…" Yoh directed his eyes to the other side of the room (to the left).

"Spit it out already!" Anna is now obviously infuriated.

"Uhmm… well, what I'm trying to say is… ehe… why are you so… mean to me... I mean, since we're kids… you're always bossing me around…" Yoh said… sweat dripped profusely on his forehead due to his nervousness.

"Nani?" Anna is really trying hard on preventing herself from punching the daylights out of Yoh.

"Well, let me see… hmm… maybe because you're very nice and can be easily intimidated. Always ready to obey every command I say…" Anna answered.

Yoh _definitely_ sweat dropped. "That's not reasonable, you know…"

"Well, the truth is, all I want is an easy life and in order to have it, I need someone to do things for me. And you're the _lucky_ one who got to have that _opportunity_."

"_Opportunity to be your slave, more like…"_ Yoh thought.

And again, he sweat dropped once another thought invaded his mind. "Why does it always have to be me?" he asked himself quietly.

"Huh? Are you saying something?"

Yoh shook his head with such vigor that make Anna doubt him. But Anna let it pass… just this once.

"Well, I think you're satisfied with that. Now, it's my turn." Anna gave Yoh a devious grin. Yoh shivered.

"Just out of curiosity, if you don't want to be 'bossed' around by me as you put it, why do you obey?" Anna raised one of her eyebrows and added, "You're free to decide whether to obey me or not, you know."

The question struck Yoh badly. _Why does he obey her in the first place?_

"Well… actually, I haven't thought about that. That's definitely a tricky one." Yoh vaguely replied.

"Hn… come on, don't you dare play innocent on me!" Anna rolled her eyes at Yoh.

"But that's the truth!" Yoh said defensively.

"Really?"

**Thunder. Thunder.**

Yoh sensed it. And he chose not to infuriate Anna even more.

"Uh… may… maybe, I'm so scared to face the consequences of not pleasing you. I mean, you always get what you want… by any means. I'm afraid that you would hurt me or something." Yoh stated quickly.

Anna doesn't know whether she would believe him or not. The reason was so… so… hmm… how do you put it? Ahh… simply stupid… way vain, but then, this is Yoh we're talking about and he looks so serious… his tone is _definitely_ serious.

"Poor boy." She whispered.

"Eh?" Yoh asked.

"Well, I guess I have no choice other than to believe your peculiar answer."

"Hmph! You're mean!" Yoh pouted. "Well, can I just ask the next question?"

"Isn't _that_ a question!" Anna replied.

"That's definitely a _question_, you know!" Yoh smiled.

This may not be a bad experience after all… (you just didn't realize how right you can be…)

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

I need to upload the alreadymade chapters soon! Because, I will be deprived of having an access to the internet for God-knows-how-long.

**Review, Review and Review!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Shaman King.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"So… you want me to answer _that_ question?" Anna asked.

"No! No! No! And it doesn't count either!" Yoh answered at once.

"What if I wanted it counted?"

"Well, I guess I'd be forced to count the two questions you've asked earlier." Yoh said, apparently proud of himself for thinking such reply.

"And what would those questions be?" Anna asked curiously, obviously unaware that she has yet asked another question.

"That counts three!" Yoh said gleefully.

"What the h-?" Anna said. Sighing to herself… _'It would be pointless to argue with this type of guy. _She thought. (What a surprise! The _Anna_ we all knew wouldn't let anyone esp. Yoh beat her in anything esp. in this game. But look! There's something fishy going on… I wonder what'd that be?)

"Fine! Let's continue the game Mr. Daijoubu-date-nantoka-naru." Snapped Anna.

"Yes, Mam!" Yoh answered quickly, realizing that _Anna_ would be back soon.

"Hmm… if you knew that I can be intimidated easily, then why are you always taking advantage of it?" Yoh asked.

"Uhmm…" Anna started. She knew Yoh had a point, but she wasn't ready to accept that yet. _'But why on earth is she taking advantage of Yoh in the first place?'_ she thought.

"I think… it's because I knew that you could be intimidated easily and since I want everything done my way, I guess I have to take advantage of your weakness. I've never met anyone else like you." Anna said while shrugging.

Yoh blink. He wondered if there's more meaning hidden beneath Anna's answer than what he thinks. But he just shrugged the thought away; knowing that Anna wouldn't think something like that. If there's more to it than what he thinks, he'll deal with that later.

"Hmm… your answer is reasonable enough." Yoh merely stated.

"So, it's my turn?" Anna asked the obvious.

"Go ahead." Yoh replied enthusiastically, starting to like the game.

"If you were given the chance to…" Anna paused, unsure whether to continue…

"Huh?"

"If you were given the chance to choose what kind of life you want, what would that be and why?" Anna finished.

"That's two questions, you know." Yoh stated bluntly.

"I know! Now, why don't you just answer my questions?" Anna said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I think I would still choose this life over the others." Yoh answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Anna asked, dumbstruck.

"It's because I have everything anyone could only wish for," he answered. "Well, excluding the fact that you're taking advantage of my weakness." Yoh said as an afterthought.

"Everything? What do you mean?" Anna asked again, ignoring Yoh's last sentence.

"Well, considering the fact that I'm the only child of one of the richest family in the land and would most probably be the heir. Besides, I have great friends. And I have y-" Yoh suddenly stopped. He didn't think Anna needs to know that one… Yet.

"Huh? What's that? You have what?" Anna asked curiously.

"Never mind. I think three reasons would be enough for now. And to tell you honestly, you're bombarding me with questions. Meaning that you're not abiding by the rules." Yoh said, grinning.

"You're hiding something, aren't you? Come on! Tell me!" Anna insisted. (How dense!)

"I'll tell you sooner or later. Just don't ask me what it is right now." Yoh answered plainly.

Anna decided to drop the subject matter off since Yoh's serious tone said it all. He doesn't want to talk about it right now, and she wouldn't want to risk getting on the serious side of Yoh.

"Well then, if that's what you want." Anna said. Yoh sighed out of relief. It's definitely strange of him to even think such _thing._

"Well, let's continue our little game." Anna said so suddenly that it resulted to snapping Yoh out of his reverie.

Anna keeps on wondering what was bothering Yoh. _'What could bother Yoh so much? Whatever it is, it made him so serious and distracted.' _(Hmm… what could that be? Got any idea? Interesting…)

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

Sorry for the long delay. We are currently experiencing a problem regarding our personal computers. I'll just upload two chapters this time. But I hope I can finish typing the 6th chapter on time.

Anyway, please tell us what you think of this fanfic. It's getting serious and serious.

I hope we can finish this on or before October because it's our first anniversary.

**Review and Review.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Again, we do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**  
Chapter 6**

Yoh mentally kicked his butt for almost blurting out the truth to Anna.

'_Gods, how could I be so careless? It almost slipped! I didn't wait all this time just to get my plans ruined!' _Sigh. _'At least it didn't. I just need to be more cautious next time.' _Yoh thought silently to himself and while he is having a secret battle inside of him, he didn't notice the suspicious glares Anna's giving him.

When Yoh finally looked up, he noticed Anna's glares. A large sweat drop appeared at the back of his head. By now, he looks really tensed.

"Do you have any questions or none?" Anna finally said, breaking the building tension upon them.

"Ano… well, ehe… It's really difficult to think of a good question to ask you…" Yoh tried to reason out. After several minutes, he finally came up with a question.

"Uhm… well… I don't know if I should ask you this… demo… demo."

"Would you just spit it out already? You're getting in my nerves!"

'_I can't believe this! He's really too much! After making me wait a couple of minutes and totally ignoring my presence opting to stare into nothingness… he still could not come up with his stupid question!'_

"Ehe… gomen. Well, alright, but you've got to promise me that you're not going to react bru-… err… get mad rather to my question." Yoh, once again, mentally kicked his own poor butt.

'_Geez… I was about to say "brutally". Thank goodness, I didn't. She'll surely be insulted by that! And make me pay my price dearly!'_

Sigh.

"We've already gone through this, haven't we? I already told you that you can ask **any** kind of question… so that also implies we need to answer **all** the questions and not react immaturely with it. Those are the mechanics, remember?" Anna explained, trying very hard not to punch Yoh straight on the face for being such an idiot. She just explained it a while ago… how could he easily forget? Isn't he listening?

"Ehe… just want to make sure… so can I ask it now?" Yoh replied hopefully.

"What do you think? Wait for ten more years before you ask?"

"No."

"So, what are you waiting for? Go ahead."

'_Feel at home.' _Anna mentally added.

"Funga fufu!" Yoh cheered.

"Would you please stop that Funga thingy of yours? It's annoying!" a vein has now popped on Anna's fair forehead.

"Hai! So, let's now go to the question." He paused.

'_Finally!' Anna thought irritably._

"Uhm… do you have a special someone at this point? If there is, why do you like him?" Yoh continued.

The question totally caught Anna off guard. She could not believe that Yoh is someone who ever asks or bring up any topic related to love. She could not get over the fact that there's still hope for Yoh to be romantic.

Anna, trying not to look dumbstruck immediately covered up by clearing her throat and raised an eyebrow at Yoh. Sensing that Anna probably 'disliked' his question, Yoh just gave her a weak but sincere smile.

Anna rolled her eyes at his action. _'So, you want to play innocent. Huh?'_ Anna thought to herself.

"Well?" Yoh asked, obviously curious.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answering my question with another question would not help, you know!" Yoh coolly strike back… but deep inside, he's really getting nervous and jittery. He could not believe he just stood up for himself in front of Anna.

'_Rejoice heaven and earth, for I have finally stood up for myself!' _Yoh thought.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming… anyways, I don't really know." Anna answered him lazily. "Besides, does it have to be a **he**?" she added.

Upon hearing this, Yoh's eyes became the size of saucers and they almost popped out.

"What do you mean? Are you…"

Seeing Yoh's priceless reaction, Anna snickered. Obviously, the table has turned and once again, she's in control. (Harharhar! Behold earth! Bows down to Anna! Joke!)

"Just kidding." Anna rolled her eyes.

Because of the unexpected turn of events, Yoh forget that Anna has not yet answered his question and so…

"So, it's my turn, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Yoh nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmm… what to ask? I know… Is your special someone a girl or a… you know…"

"Nani?" Yoh asked, bemused.

"Come on, you know what exactly I mean. Don't play stupid with me!" For the hundredth time, Anna rolled her eyes.

"How could you ask me something like that? Eww! I couldn't even describe how bad it is!"

"Hn!" Anna scoffed. "Well, forgive me for asking! I thought you'd be more mature enough to handle the question." She said in between the sarcastic and a-matter-of-factly tone.

Sigh.

"Well, of course I'm mature enough. It's just that… **you** of all people would ask me **something** like **that**. I'm just shocked at your question." Yoh replied in defense.

"Shocked? Why? Because it's true?" Anna smirked.

'_Way to go, Anna!'_

"HELL NO!"

Anna just smirked wider, upon seeing this, Yoh blushed. "Stop teasing me!" he blurted out.

"I am not **teasing **you!"

"Yes, you are! You **always** do!"

"What? Don't you dare accuse me! Accusing people is bad, you know!"

Sigh.

"This is going nowhere. I give up!" Yoh said, accepting his defeat knowing it would be the best course of action.

"Good!" Anna folded her arms across her chest and thought silently to herself, _'I always win in the end. Am I not greater than great?' _

"Shall we continue?" She said aloud.

Oblivious to what Anna is thinking, Yoh just bowed his head and began to think for his next question.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

There you go; the sixth chapter of the Room of Queries.

We hope to see you in the review section.

**Review and review!**

**Ja!**


End file.
